nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D is an enchanced remake of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask on the Nintendo 64 released for the Nintendo 3DS. It was announced at the Nintendo Direct that was on November 5, 2014. The game will be updated for the 3DS with some changes to the game, including graphics like The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D. Changes from Majora's Mask The Bomber's Notebook has been revamped, helping the player through side quests. It can help the player keep reminders of when to meet certain characters and where that character is. It will also keep track of rumors the players hear. The save system has been revamped. No longer will returning to the first day allow the player to save. Instead, players must save at the owl statues. Fishing has been greatly expanded with 2 fishing spots. One is by The Great Bay and one is in Woodfall. The song of double time now allows the player to warp at any point of the day in the future instead of half-day portions. The bosses have been altered with a large eye weakpoints as well as other changes. Development Development for The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D began in 2011, shortly after the development of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D ended. Since the beginning of the game's development, Nintendo made a number of subtle hints suggesting the development of a remake of the original Majora's Mask. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D was officially announced on November 5, 2014, during a Nintendo Direct. The development ironically took 3 years instead of 1 year like the original. This was mostly due to split support from Eiji Aonuma between The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds and this one. Midway through development, someone from Grezzo had to become the Game's Director. The amount of changes were also a factor. Shortly after the release of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D in 2011, a group of fans created a project named Operation Moonfall to request and petition Nintendo to remake Majora's Mask for the 3DS. This was however unnecessary as according to the Producer, they have been working on this remake soon after they finished Ocarina of Time 3D. Official Description Operation Manual: THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: MAJORA'S MASK 3D is an action-advnture game set several months after the events of THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: OCARINA OF TIME, in which we find our hero Link on a quest to find a lost friend. The quest brings him to the strange world of Termina, where it is said that, in three days' time, the moon will come crashing down to the ground. Thus begins a new adventure! Reception As of March 31, 2015, the game has sold 2.03 million copies worldwide. References }} es:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:GREZZO games Category:Nintendo EAD games Category:The Legend of Zelda games Category:New 3DS enhanced games Category:Nintendo EAD Tokyo games Category:2015 video games Category:Action games Category:Adventure games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Selects games Category:Remakes